


Estrada para o Éden

by brmorgan



Series: Cuidado com a Biblioteca [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Librarians, Library, Other, Past Lives, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Uma bibliotecária senhorinha, Jordana "Marga" Raelsin -  com seus tiques e afazeres infinitos na biblioteca infanto-juvenil do bairro onde nasceu e morou desde sempre - é atingida na cabeça com um sapato enfeitado de um dos desfiles do Mardi Gras em Nova Orleans e acorda no meio da multidão como uma criança de 10 anos.Muitos mistérios, achados e perdidos, piadinhas de bibliotecários, serviços de referência e processamento técnico, além daquele plot sobrenatural que todo residente em Nova Orleans deve ter para contar nos dias de Carnaval.





	1. Quando falamos do passado... (parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Quer ouvir a playlist dessa história? Tá aqui ó: https://open.spotify.com/user/22fishwejpx6zmzt7b75txalq/playlist/7ac8MOUitSs8V6JXeIKXBD?si=jnSVjkv7QtqzLNI5-meeyQ

A mão estendida em sua direção atrapalhou a visão de quem estava a ajudando levantar do chão. O sol de meio-dia abafado pelos vapores do pântano castigando os corpos ali caídos.

Todo começo de verão a mesma rotina.

O vilarejo era um desses lugares parados no tempo, em que qualquer entidade divina havia esquecido que existia, ali tudo se transitava e nada se mantinha. Apenas os mais fortes e a escória impossível do plano material. Quem estendia a mão era de carne e osso, mas a ausência de uma voz chamou atenção, aceitou o impulso para se colocar de volta em pé, roupas de domingo arruinadas pelo charco, a grama alta, a natureza tão abundante em sua decomposição em um lugar como aquele.

\- Disseram que uma bruxa do pântano precisava de uma mãozinha... - o corpo tinha voz, familiar, distante, medida nas palavras, o sotaque não era do continente.  
\- Informaram errado. Não preciso de ninguém! - respondeu petulante em sua defesa. O território estava livre de alguém mais velho para comandar o Covenant.  
\- Então estavam certos, você é mesmo a bruxa do pântano...  
\- Como ousa se dirigir a mim dessa forma?  
\- Raelsin, Jordana ao seu dispor. - os grunhidos vindos do fundo do charco que a alertaram que seu feitiço mais poderoso de dispersão não adiantara contra os concorrentes. - É um prazer colocar um rosto em todas as lendas.

A virada brusca de posição, o movimento rápido e o clique inconfundível, sua pele arrepiou em um espasmo que a fez se encolher no lugar onde estava. A velocidade usada pela pessoa era oportuna para seus poderes tão bem conservados durante os séculos de aprendizado com a real bruxa dali. Entropia.

Dois zunidos atravessaram o ar, quebrando a barreira entre os dois mundos, a película invisível que a Mortalha separava para os incrédulos não verem, pequenos projéteis que a cada clique atingiam aqueles seres fedorentos que a atacaram após o funeral da matriarca e continuavam a incomodar mesmo depois de estabelecerem uma trégua entre os grupos do Covenant. Dois, cinco, mais quatro, dois ao seu lado...

Levantou a barra da saia e preparou as pernas para correr na direção oposta, distrair um dos monstrengos e fugir o mais rápido que podia. Raelsin era um nome não muito bom para se escutar no meio de uma batalha sobrenatural em um lugar inóspito como aquele. Raelsin não era nem para ser um nome para se ouvir em tempos como aquele.

Abriu caminho entre os arbustos, fez ziguezague pelas árvores mais frondosas e velhas, seu par de tênis afundando em lama, lodo e raízes, se atreveu a dar uma última olhada para trás, verificar se estava tudo limpo para sair daquele charco maldito. Virou a cabeça em um instante para voltar seu olhar para frente. Um cano duplo e quente de uma arma enferrujada encostou em sua bochecha.

\- Disseram que uma bruxa do pântano precisava de uma mãozinha... - repetiu a mesma voz vinda do objeto mágico e extremamente perigoso.

Ouviu o estampido ensurdecedor e o calor imenso da bala atingindo os ossos de seu rosto.


	2. Estamos mesmo no presente...? (parte 1)

Era um bonito dia para o restante do mundo. Um bonito dia.  
Com as festividades chegando, a cidade fervilhava de diversas maneiras, cores, sons, vozes, tudo em uma bagunça harmoniosa.  
Para os frequentadores, o mesmo. Hall principal no eco dos zunzunzuns de conversa moderada, o arrastar de pés, carrinhos lentos de rodas enferrujadas levando livros a serem recolocados nas estantes. Estantes que rangiam. Nada fora do padrão.  
No espaço das crianças um alvoroço esperado entre almofadas a serem disputadas, caixa enorme de fantoches, um contador de histórias cansado pela farra da noite anterior, quem imaginaria?

A rotina usual de um sábado de manhã em uma biblioteca pública de uma cidadezinha qualquer movimentava parcialmente o restante da população que não estava animado para os eventos que aconteceriam em poucos dias. Enquanto houvesse circulação de turistas balanceando as estatísticas da instituição, tudo fluía bem. Mardi Gras era um acontecimento e tanto depois de tantos desastres naturais em Nova Orleans nos últimos 20 anos, a animação que levantava a cidade do buraco também trazia muitos problemas.

O primeiro problema do dia era apenas essa pequena garotinha no balcão de referência, agitando os braços frenéticamente, corpinho coberto por roupas maiores que ela e mostrando um par de óculos parcialmente quebrado enquanto chiava com sotaque forte para não ser ouvida acima dos decibéis permitidos no Hall.

\- Não tava pronta pra isso!! - disse ela dando um pulinho que fez titubear nos passos. Segurou-se na borda do balcão. Sua cabeça passava dali, mas a visão do restante não era possível devido a estatura.  
\- Nem eu!! - ralhou o atendente não designado da semana. Era um estagiário dos computadores chamado Tim da T.I.  
\- Okay, sem pânico. Não há o que temer. Vamos nos acalmar. - disse a pessoa mais sensata do grupo, que massageava a testa por estar de ressaca. O baile no 22 foi um pouco exagerado para suas saídas recorrentes. - Primeiramente: café.  
\- Café? Você tá pensando em café agora? - disse o estagiário de T.I. sem saber o que fazer com a visitante.  
\- Meio que preciso.  
\- Você estava bebendo, senhorita? - o tom inquisidor da menininha espantou um casal de velhinhos que chegava ao balcão para informações.  
\- Oh oi, olá? Bom dia! No que posso ajudar? - disse o estagiário de T.I. forçando o sorriso. Tudo estava ficando muito muuuuuito estranho.  
\- Oh que lindo dia, não Haroldo? - disse a senhorinha para o marido colocando uma caixa cheia de romances de bolso no balcão. - A bibliotecária conversou conosco ontem na reunião da prefeitura...  
\- Oh sim... - a de ressaca abriu os olhos com dificuldade, as reuniões na prefeitura eram épicas e só a bibliotecária aguentava aquele tipo de coisa.  
\- E trouxemos as doações que arrecadamos em nosso clube da leitura... - a menininha ali olhava entre os estagiários e o casal, suas mãozinhas trêmulas pediam explicações. Ou cobrava resoluções.  
\- Oh sim! Sim, as doações, sim certo... - respondeu o estagiário já sabendo da encrenca em que havia se enfiado. Assuntos da biblioteca não eram com ele, mas não poderia responder isso agora. A de ressaca abriu a portinhola ao lado do balcão de informações e com um puxão delicado, colocou a menininha de aparente 10 anos sentada no balcão, na altura da caixa de livros e tentou desviar a atenção dos adultos.  
\- A bibliotecária está de folga hoje, mas ela nos informou sobre a doação.  
\- Informou? Que doação? - disse o zelador de muitos e muitos anos chegando com um dos carrinhos que rangiam.  
\- Ela falou com a gente, Reginaldo. Está tudo certo. Apenas precisam preencher um formulário... - disse a estagiária de ressaca indo até a sala da bibliotecária e vasculhando pilhas e pilhas de papéis. O casal sênior estava constrangido e não entendia o porquê de uma criança examinar atentamente os livros, minuciosamente, um por um, abrindo e fechando as páginas, averiguando capa, as primeiras páginas e miolo, fazendo duas pilhas uniformes no balcão que foram aumentando substancialmente até a estagiária de ressaca chegar com os papéis formalizando a doação. - Aqui! - exclamou chamando atenção de todos, a menininha a olhou séria e fez:  
\- Xiiiiiiiiiu. Pessoas estão lendo. - disse rapidamente, o chiado do sotaque, a voz infantil.  
\- Oh desculpe, não quis...  
\- Não é uma gracinha? - disse a senhorinha puxando a bochecha da criança. A cara não foi uma das melhores. O estagiário da T.I. observava a cena com uma pergunta na ponta da língua, mas por estarem na presença de menor de idade, não iria soltar. O velhinho lia a papelada enquanto a sua esposa continuava: - Gostaríamos, em nome do Clube de Leitura Sênior da Passos Felizes, agradecer o empenho e a dedicação da bibliotecária em levar a leitura para nós lá do outro lado do bairro. Como combinamos, o programa de leitura continua até depois do carnaval, as arrecadações também. Essa caixa foi o que já tínhamos conosco, espero que gostem. - a estagiária de ressaca retirou da mão da menininha um livro particularmente não adequado para a idade dela e de capa um pouco... insinuante. O estagiário de T.I. deu uma olhadela na capa do livro e constatou com as orelhas vermelhas que eram romances adultos, muito requisitados nas prateleiras.  
\- Nós que agradecemos muito pela ajuda e pela disposição!  
\- Os livros serão enviados para a pública central. - anunciou a menininha em tom sério, ainda em sua inspeção. O senhor terminava de assinar a papelada e a olhou intrigado.  
\- É sua filha, Gloria? - a estagiária riu alto. Recebeu outro olhar de censura da menina.  
\- Não, não, por favor! Ela é... ahn... minha... a...  
\- O que você tá fazendo aqui, meu bem? - disse Reginaldo com um sorriso de muitos anos de simpatia. - Veio fantasiada para a hora do conto? Já começou lá na frente, vai, vai? - indicando a parte infantil para ela, e sem muito movimentos pedindo que ela descesse do balcão e saísse da parte reservada para apenas funcionários. A menininha abriu a boca para falar, mas o sorriso de Reginaldo a fez mudar de ideia. Cabisbaixa e com uma carranca de mau humor foi para onde as crianças estavam, animadas em um sábado de manhã.  
\- Regis, será que você pode...? Desculpem-me, eu tenho que... - a estagiária gesticulava entre o balcão e a parte infantil. Saiu desajeitada do espaço pequeno e foi até a criança emburrada, sentada em uma cadeira de uma mesa de estudos, puxando as calças enormes em seu corpo e ajeitando as mangas do suéter bege.  
\- Vai ter baile no final de semana, será que pode entregar esse convite para a bibliotecária? - pediu a senhorinha entregando um envelope com estampa da casa de repouso.  
\- Olha, ir pra balada não é muito o forte da Marga, não... - riu-se Reginaldo, o rapaz Tim teve que rir também, o casal se juntou a risada. - Mas seria uma honra estar lá. Entregarei o convite na segunda, assim que ela chegar.  
\- Oh muito obrigada vocês... E amanhã tem feirinha lá no estacionamento, terá festival de bolinhos.  
\- A menininha vai ficar bem? Ela parece meio... - perguntou o senhor com preocupação, a estagiária de ressaca tentava conversar com a criança, sem sucesso.  
\- Ah, tá tudo certo, ela sempre faz isso... Cês sabem, né? Crianças...

\- E-eu não quero ficar nova de novo!! - a voz baixa não disfarçava a indignação infantil.  
\- O quê?! - a estagiária sentia a cabeça pulsar de dor pela ressaca e pela situação. Café, precisava de café. - Olha, eu não tou entendendo nada, mas café resolve tudo.  
\- Hein?!  
\- Café! Café resolve tudo. - pegando ela pela mão e a arrastando para a área interna do Hall e abrindo a portinhola do balcão. Com um olhar para o Tim e Reginaldo, deu o recado: reunião urgente na frente da máquina de café. Tirou algumas moedas do bolso e fez as opções.  
\- Aqueles livros vão pra pública central. - disse a menina novamente. tentava enrolar as mangas do suéter, mas as pernas das calças estavam atrapalhando seu caminhar. Estava com um par de crocs maior que os próprios pés.  
\- Opa, calma lá mocinha. O que tá havendo? - perguntou Reginaldo tirando moedas do bolso também. Tim apenas observava a cena com o cenho franzido.  
\- Marga sempre fala que café resolve tudo, então _habemus_ café. - confessou a estagiária.  
\- Você andou bebendo, não é? O que eu disse sobre essas festinhas no distrito? Você foi sozinha? - a menininha perguntou com mais angústia.  
\- Não, não fui! Tava com minhas amigas de faculdade e a gente ficou até mais tarde no 22... Por que eu tou respondendo isso?  
\- Meu bem, quer chocolate quente? - perguntou Regis com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.  
\- _Café_! - respondeu a criança já apertando o botão de expresso, curto, pelando.  
\- São 9 horas da manhã, de jeito nenhum que criança vai tomar expresso! - indagou Tim apontando para a menina já alterada pela situação. - Peraê, expresso curto pegando fogo? - ele murmurou para si. A menininha puxou a manga do suéter da estagiária.  
\- E-eu não quero esse corpo! Eu não quero essa vida!  
\- O que ela tá falando?  
\- O que vai ser dessa biblioteca com vocês aceitando romances eróticos sendo que no começo do ano fizemos inúmeras reuniões sobre formação e desenvolvimento de coleções, e que foi pautado em ata que livros para o público adulto com conteúdo denotando cenas de sexo ou nudez seriam enviados para a pública central.  
\- Quê foi aí?! - Reginaldo engasgou em seu pingado médio. A menina gesticulava.  
\- Eu não passei horas redigindo aquele documento enorme para vocês arruinarem com um sorriso e aceitar uma caixa inteira de literatura não-padrão a nossa coleção!  
\- Parece a Marga falando. Cê é parente dela, menina? - perguntou Regis. Tim pegou o café pedido na máquina, em sua caneca jumbo adicionou leite frio e colocou um pouco do conteúdo saído da máquina. Em um copinho de plástico resistente, passou o café para a menininha.  
\- Oh Regis... É a Marga. - ele tentou colocar a pauta na conversa.  
\- Oi?  
\- HEIN?! - a estagiária gritou, derrubando seu café com leite morno lotado de açúcar em seu próprio suéter. A menininha o olhou com uma cara bem parecida com a de sua supervisora.  
\- Até que enfim alguém que me escutou... Bem perspicaz, Timothy, café.  
\- S-sim senhora... - dando a sua caneca para ela, a criança virou-se para a estagiária, pegou alguns guardanapos na mesinha ao lado da máquina e a ajudou a secar parcialmente seu suéter.  
\- Algo aconteceu [nas Musas](http://www.mardigrasneworleans.com/schedule/parade-info/parades-muses.html) ontem à noite. - começou ela com seriedade.  
\- Hmmm alguém andou escapando para as paradas? - gracejou a estagiária, o olhar da menina não foi nada feliz.  
\- Eu estava passando pela rua paralela aos foliões. Tinha muita gente ali! Vocês sabem o quanto não gosto de multidões!  
\- Carnaval oras, quer o quê? Peraê, cê é uma criança! Como é que saiu tarde da noite pro bloco das Musas? Menina, onde estão teus pais?  
\- Regis, é a Marga. - o Tim falou cuspindo - Ela é a Marga, essa criança é a Marga! - fazendo um gesto dramático em direção a figura de baixa estatura revirando os bolsos das calças que eram presas por um cinto muito apertado. Um momento de silêncio ficou perdurando até o gesto carinhoso da menininha dar a caneca de café para a estagiária com uma cartela de remédios para dor de cabeça tirada do bolso das roupas enormes. Era o que Marga fazia sempre com os estagiários, dava sermão, bronca, para depois ajudava no que fosse preciso.  
\- Oh meu Deus, é a Marga! - constatou Regis cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.  
\- Foi o que falei. - suspirou Tim aliviado.  
\- É o que eu estava tentando dizer o tempo todo! - exclamou a menina indignada.  
\- Você tava reclamando aí.  
\- Timothy, fique quieto, sim? - sorvendo um pouco do café e fazendo careta, expresso não era mais seu café favorito.  
\- Isso é horrível. - disse a estagiária engolindo o remédio e deixando a caneca de lado.  
\- Você não pode tomar um expresso a essa hora da manhã! Olha só pra você! - Tim gesticulou nervosamente.  
\- Quero a minha vida de volta, meu corpo de volta, minha artrite, meus remédios, minha visão embaçada! Quem tá cuidando dos meus gatos?! - as mãos da menininha foram para sua cabeça, cabelos volumosos desgrenhados e curtos.  
\- Ahn, Marga, acalma que a gente tenta ver isso aí... - tentou Tim com mais cuidado.  
\- Oh, eu cuido dos gatos! Adoro aquelas bolinhas de pêlo bagunceiras! - disse a estagiária com mais animação, tentou tomar o restante do café ofertado.  
\- Gente, peraê... Quem vai cuidar dela? - perguntou Reginaldo com assombro, ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.  
\- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma! Sempre cuidei!  
\- Marga, você tem... tipo 10 anos agora, tem que ter um responsável legal pelo menos. - a estagiária explicou com certa confusão na voz, estava ainda abalada com a situação.  
\- Acho que a gente deveria falar o que aconteceu aqui pra Polícia. - opinou Tim.  
\- Só que não aconteceu aqui, foi lá fora. Foi no Musas. - disse a menina.  
\- Cumé que cês vão explicar pros milico que uma senhora de 61 anos, voltando pra casa ontem... Foi ontem, né?  
\- Urrum. No bloco das Musas.  
\- No bloco das Musas... Sério Marga, o que cê foi fazer justamente nesse?!  
\- Era caminho de casa! Tava cheio! Jogaram um sapato em mim!  
\- Oh você ganhou um sapato das Musas! Que sortuda! - Tim exclamou excitado, o grupo não compartilhou da empolgação. - Qualé! É difícil pra caramba ganhar um sapato das Musas! Tou aqui há 5 anos e nunca consegui pegar um!  
\- Um sapato das Musas acertou você? - perguntou a estagiária de ressaca, a menininha concordou.  
\- Levei uma sapatada na cabeça. Aqui óh. - mostrando no cocuruto onde tinha um galo visível.  
\- E acordou como uma criança de 10 anos?  
\- Exatamente.  
\- Acho que vou precisar de uma bebida... - resmungou a estagiária indo para o outro lado da máquina de café.  
\- Você vai ficar sóbria, mocinha! Está de plantão hoje. - mandou a então bibliotecária em forma mirim.  
\- Mas a personalidade continua a mesma... - comentou Tim.  
\- Tá, deixa eu ver se entendi direito... - Regis esfregava o rosto com força, estava difícil de colocar algum tipo de coerência no que estava acontecendo. - Você foi atingida por um sapato das Musas, no Mardi Gras e acordou como uma criança? No meio daquela multidão ninguém te ajudou?  
\- Mardi Gras, véi... Ninguém vê nada... - disse Tim com o cenho preocupado.  
\- Você virou uma criança, Marga! Como assim ninguém viu nada?!  
\- Fiquei apavorada, então a solução mais aceitável na hora era voltar para onde eu me sinto mais segura.  
\- Aqui? Na biblioteca? - perguntou regis engolindo em seco.  
\- Urrum.  
\- O Musas termina que hora mesmo? - perguntou Tim.  
\- Sei lá mermão, até de madrugada...  
\- Você, como criança, ficou perambulando pela cidade até vir pra cá? Onde você dormiu? - foi a vez da estagiária se abaixar na altura do rosto da bibliotecária-mirim e verificar se ela não tinha se machucado em outras partes.  
\- E-eu não lembro... - a voz da menininha foi diminuindo, a testa franzida como se estivesse se esforçando para lembrar de algo. - Eu só lembro de chegar aqui no balcão e tentar entrar. E aquela caixa vai pra pública central, escreve isso aí!  
\- Marga, acho que doações de livros eróticos de quinta categoria é o menor dos problemas agora. Você virou criança. - a estagiária comentou, examinando a cabeça da menina para ver se o galo não estava com algum corte. Tirou alguns resquícios de purpurina dos cabelos dela.  
\- Não quero vestir tênis de novo. Quero meus cardigãs... E meu sapato confortável ortopédico... Oh por tudo que é sagrado! Não quero voltar pra escola! Não me façam voltar pra escola!! - a menina apontou trêmula para Regis.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, calminha aí, sim? Vamos resolver isso... Como adultos... - ele comentou para apaziguar.  
\- E criança. - adicionou Tim.  
\- Timothy, quieto sim? - a menininha apontou para ele.  
\- Se liga, nerd! - admoestou a estagiária.  
\- Vamos recapitular a noite então... - disse Regis pensativo.

\---

A rotina não era tão desgastante.

Final de expediente, verificar se todas as janelas estavam fechadas, trancar as portas internas com as chaves que ainda restavam, checar as lâmpadas, apagar as lâmpadas, dar mais alguns passos pra frente após fechar a porta principal do lobby, girar bem a maçaneta até duas voltas e meia, ligar o alarme (Que só fazia barulho, não apitava para a Polícia ou Bombeiros em circunstância alguma), verificar se o alarme estava acionado ao mexer na maçaneta de ferro polido, esperar o alarme tocar, repetir o procedimento, gradear a porta principal e seguir seu caminho pra casa.

Esse era o procedimento quando era a última a sair da Biblioteca, pois a função era de Regis.

Setecentos metros à pé, sem sair do caminho, sem paradas em mercados, sem aquele dedo de prosa com alguém que a reconhecia. Seguia o mesmo caminho há cerca de 25 anos, desde que voltou para a cidade após formada, fazendo o mesmo itinerário até o conjunto de apartamentos pequeninos do outro lado do bairro. Tão entretida em sua caminhada, evitando os empolgados foliões com seus pescoços adornados de colares de contas falsas de diversas cores - os bares e restaurantes se aproveitavam do feriado que viria - e turistas com seus badulaques fotografando cada passo que davam.

Nos sábados, às vezes quando o sol não castigava tanto o asfalto, ia no mesmo ritmo até o cemitério ao norte do bairro. Visitar alguns amigos, dizia quando saía do turno matutino na biblioteca e para lá ia, com suas roupas modestas, os sapatinhos de solado reforçado (E ortopédicos), o chapéu de velcro de uma cor não mais definida de tanto tempo usado. O andar calculado e a rigidez na espinha levavam os anos de correria, exercícios puxados na biblioteca e a ansiedade do dia-a-dia. Era a referência da comunidade quando precisavam, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda. Os amigos que visitava eram ex-colegas de turma, frequentadores assíduos de onde trabalhava com tanta dedicação, pessoas da comunidade que fizera amizade por um tempo, quase toda a família. O cemitério tinha um apelo social para seu lado mais melancólico. Não era supersticiosa ou religiosa, apenas acreditava que algumas coisas da vida permaneciam intocadas se assim os vivos não tocassem, ela respeitava as crenças do lugar e não tocava lápide alguma. Deixava sua lembrancinha (um bilhetinho com frases de grandes poetas), conversava um pouco com o túmulo, agradecia pelo morto ter feito parte de sua vida e dali tomava rumo a sua casa. 

Passou pela multidão de foliões sem muita dificuldade, era expert em desviar de pessoas, continuar invisível, ser pouco notada, exceto que desta vez promoveu comoção com seu enorme guarda-chuva aberto com uma imensa foto de olhos de gatos na estampa. Estava chovendo naquele sábado, poucos pingos, mas em uma caminhada tão longa não arriscaria uma pneumonia, não novamente. A multidão se afastava aos poucos para dar lugar a figurinha curvada e apressada, passando em ziguezague para não ser espremida ou levada para outro local. Entre as ruas já entupidas de gente de todos os tipos, viu dois furtos, um assalto a mão armada em um beco, dezenas de jovenzinhos empolgados com hormônios à flor da pele e uma criança chorando amargamente no meio da rua principal na companhia de uma soldado do exército. Parecia infeliz, talvez perdida dos pais. Talvez odiando a confusão. Talvez a mãe ali ao lado, segurando firme sua mãozinha pequena não gostaria de perder a filha para a multidão. Tudo era muito vago.

E com essa cena e as especulações, não viu o que aconteceria com sua vida futura. O objeto que impactaria no seu futuro e de muitos outros.  
O baque foi rápido, um abafado "toc" quando o sapato colorido, cheio de glitter, paetês e bijuterias incrustadas a atingiu bem na cabeça.  
Um corpo caído ao chão no meio de um mar de gente dançando, festejando e brincando no Mardi Gras de Nova Orleans.

Desejou estar em casa o mais rápido possível antes de fechar os olhos com dificuldade. O sangue morno que sua nuca sentiu não foi um bom pensamento. Na marchinha de Mardi Gras, era o bloco das Musas. O sapato caiu ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo curvado. A comoção da turba foi bizarra, sem gritos de socorro, nada de dar espaço para a acidentada, apenas uma voz ao fundo dando instruções sobre como usar bem a biblioteca e seu acervo:

\- Não é permitido comer doces ou beber qualquer tipo de liquido, exceto água engarrafada, dentro da biblioteca.  
\- Não suba nas escadas, chame um dos funcionários para auxiliá-lo.  
\- Consulte a agenda de eventos desta semana no nosso mural ali no cantinho.  
\- Não fale alto no lobby.  
\- Não fume.  
\- Não durma.  
\- Não ouça música alta sem fones de ouvido.  
\- Não.  
\- Não.  
\- Não. Apenas não.


	3. Quando falamos do passado... (parte 2)

Abriu os olhos.  
O foco do mundo ao redor começou pelo zunido em seus ouvidos, insistente, perturbador, até se dissipar como veio.  
Respirou fundo. Captar as energias, as ondulações, qualquer desvio na tecelagem.  
Nada, absolutamente nada.

Abriu os olhos, era o teto de uma construção maior, talvez a casa principal, talvez o salão da paróquia. Pelas deusas que não fosse dentro da Igreja.

\- Hey, você acordou. Tava preocupada. - disse a voz que não queria ouvir. O tato a fez perceber que estava com as mãos amarradas e corpo imobilizado, grilhões pesados por perto, cheiro de corda velha nos pulsos, sim, um nó bem forte dado, impossível de se desvencilhar sem usar magia.

Que não fosse a Igreja.

\- Já que acordou, podemos encarar isso de duas maneiras? - continuou a voz, era jovial, era animada, apesar da situação que se desenrolava a cada piscada em seus olhos cansados. Estava tão cansada de escapar daqueles ignorantes.  
\- Otimismo e pessimismo? - opinou forçando os olhos para entender onde estava. Não era a Igreja. Suspirou de alívio, mas mesmo assim não ajudava, sentia cheiro de brutos e corpos prontos para esmagar o seu a qualquer instante.  
\- Realismo e Fatalismo. Realismo: podemos entrar em acordo em algo que beneficie mutuamente as duas partes ou...  
\- Eu quero o tabelião morto. - anunciou sem saber se tinha uma audiência sedenta de sangue. Todo vilarejo medieval que pisava era o mesmo: um bando de ignóbeis dispostos a derramarem sangue inocente em nome de algo ou alguém que não merecia o sacrifício.  
\- Oh, eu preciso do livro dele. - disse a voz grudada nas suas costas. Pela pouca fricção que conseguia ter em se movimentar um pouco, sentiu que a outra pessoa estava da mesma forma que ela, presa com grossas cordas de estábulo, correntes de ferro esperando para serem presas em suas pernas, alguns objetos de metal apontados em sua direção. Lanças? Espetos? Ancinhos? Como aquela tagarela ali possuía uma arma de fogo nessa época? Só poderia ser mágica. Ou pior, ciência. E se fosse ciência, mataria metade da cidade para se livrar daquilo com certeza.  
\- Por que quer aquele livro velho?! - sussurrou entredentes, tentando não ser ouvida pelos bons cidadãos plebeus concentrados ali. - Não serve pra nada, só tem nomes.  
\- Eu não vou matar o tabelião pra você. Se vira. Apesar de achar que homicídio é algo muito ruim pro nosso carma, então não recomendo que o mate, mas sei lá... Corta as pernas dele. Arranca um olho. Oh! Quebre todos os dedos das mãos, aí ele não poderá mais...  
\- Vocês, bruxas! Caladas, pois o Grão-Lorde irá vos julgar.  
\- São boas ideias, mas não há trato. - admitiu suspirando profundamente, estava se sentindo fraca e esgotada. o que havia acontecido para drenar todo seu potencial mágico? - Qual é a maneira fatalista?  
\- Não queria mesmo que perguntasse isso.

Momentos depois...

\- Bruxa!! Você é uma bruxa!! - gritava a multidão de todos os lados. Era o pátio do lado de fora. Talvez o centro da cidade, sentia o cheiro da fuligem das chaminés, a poeira do pátio, o ar frio do inverno impiedoso no começo de fevereiro. Arrastada como um animal com a pessoa que não parava de falar atrás de si. Queria gritar blasfêmias, mas havia perdido a voz com a humilhação. Nunca fora pega por suas artimanhas e sua magia antiga, agora estava ali a mercê desses aldeões.  
\- Na verdade o termo é alquimista, já que ela não é de mexer com os mortos, não é? - foi cutucada levemente na costela por um cotovelo ossudo.  
\- Isso é necromante que faz. - respondeu automaticamente, nem sabia o porquê de não estar planejando a fuga mais mirabolante possível que seu cérebro poderia inventar em situações de urgência como aquela.  
\- O quê?! Necromante?! Bruxa necromante!! - a multidão vociferou.  
\- Por favor pessoas, não confundam! Uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa! - disse a companheira de amarras. - Não confundam bife de caçarolinha com rifle de caçar rolinha.  
\- Quê?! - questionou com estranheza, nunca havia escutado duas palavras da expressão.  
\- Bruxas, vocês serão julgadas com a pena máxima de nossa lei. - alguma figura de autoridade cuspiu.  
\- Qual lei?! Tem escrito aí? Cadê o tabelião pra registrar a ocorrência?  
\- O que é caçarolinha? - perguntou bobamente, queria saber o que eram as duas palavras antes de morrer. De novo.  
\- Oh é uma panela de alumínio pequenina que dá pra fazer coisinhas bacanas nela. Brigadeiro de caçarolinha é divino... Sem ofensas, seu padre... Oh! Oh! pode ser também um doce incrivelmente gostoso, de origem italiana, com queijo e coco, muito gostoso. Quando sairmos daqui, te levo para comer, você vai amar! E o brigadeiro também. Tem brigadeiro nesse tempo? Em que ano estamos?  
\- Como você fala...  
\- Oh oh oh! O Grande carro!  
\- Oi?  
\- O Grande carro, ou Carro de David, a caçarola da constelação de Ursa Maior?  
\- Acho que eles não estão interessados nisso...  
\- Mas você está e isso que importa.  
\- Ia perguntar sobre o rifle, mas esquece... Você fala demais...  
\- Grão-Lorde Maxuell!! Uma boa noite.  
\- Maxuell, lindo nome! Nome escocês! Estamos na Escócia? Hey, alguém...?  
\- Essas duas estavam nos arredores do pântano fazendo magia maléfica. - disse alguém com voz mais baixa.  
\- Tecnicamente a gente tava salvando a vila de coisas piores, mas tudo bem... Não dá para se agradar gregos e troianos.  
\- Essa aqui é com certeza atormentada pelo demônio.  
\- Eu?  
\- Acho que é, você não para de falar desde que chegou.  
\- Bruxas então?  
\- O termo é alquimi...  
\- Cala a boca! - gritou rapidamente com um puxão nas amarras para sacudir a companheira de cárcere.  
\- Essa outra é que estava lançando feitiços. Foram pegas em flagrante pelos vigilantes.  
\- Pagar indulgência nem rola, né? Não? Sem indigência ainda? Em que ano estamos?! - quando a outra começou a falar, grunhiu de agonia, estava tudo ficando pior a cada instante que passava.  
\- A ajudante da bruxa carregava esse... artefato... - disse alguém ao lado do Grão-Lorde, se perguntava o porquê estarem falando baixo com uma multidão ávida em querer suas carcaças despedaçadas.  
\- Hey peraê que não sou ajudante nenhuma! - exclamou a outra.  
\- Pelos olhares que trocaram, devem ser amantes! - opinou alguém mais velho ao seu lado. O padre, com certeza. Cheirava a cobiça, glutonia e luxúria.  
\- Caramba, qual é o senso de humor desse povo? A gente tava quase se estrangulando lá no pântano.  
\- É por isso que esse pensamento medíocre e ignóbil que vocês alimentam quando uma mulher se destaca na vida em sociedade que me entedia cada vez mais a viver entre vocês imundos de coração!  
\- Viu? Esse olhar que ela deu agora parece de sedução? Eu não sou amante dela. Sério. Nem que se fosse possível. Ela não é meu tipo, ahn, bem, é, quer dizer, ela é meio que assim o que eu sempre quis ser e celta, então é, bem, mas não! Não somos amantes!  
\- Você quer calar essa maldita boca?! - pediu com outro sacudidão.  
\- Bruxas devem padecer no fogo do Senhor! - proclamou alguém na multidão.  
\- Alguém com sensatez! Qual senhor de qual povoado, por favor?! - exclamou a amarrada. - Grão-Lorde Maxuell de nome escocês e sotaque meio parecido, creio que haja um engano tremendo aqui. Não somos bruxas...  
\- Fale por si mesma. - murmurou para os céus. Conseguia ver a Ursa Maior, sorriu pela "Caçarola" citada antes.  
\- Não somos, ponto final? - e se dirigindo a figura maior a frente da multidão - Como a situação é urgente, creio que deveria dar uma olhadinha nas criaturas repugnantes que estão prestes a entrar o vilarejo através do pântano. Elas atacarão assim que a lua sumir atrás das nuvens...  
\- Essas bruxas conjuraram monstros para nossas casas?! - gritou alguém desesperado na multidão, logo a histeria foi tomando conta.  
\- Silêncio! Silêncio! - gritavam os vigilantes.  
\- Não ouvimos de criaturas do pântano por gerações, bruxa. Está pregando uma armadilha.  
\- Queria muito dizer que estou sacaneando com vocês, mas...  
\- O que é sacanear?  
\- É quando você trolla com a pessoa...  
\- Trova?  
\- Oi? Não! Trollar: tipo vem de troll...  
\- SÃO TROLLS NO PÂNTANO??? - a gritaria voltou a acontecer, muitos passos e correria.  
\- Oh por Ranganathan nos céus com teoremas matemáticos, esses caras são paranoicos... -  
\- Vamos executar essas duas de uma vez e acabar com essa balbúrdia! - gritou o Grão-Lorde.  
\- Alguém por favor, pode me informar que ano que estamos? Tá difícil fazer piada sem ter uma referência boa. Cês nem entenderam o que é trollar com...  
\- _TROLLS DO PÂNTANOS INVADIRÃO NOSSAS CASAS E COMERÃO NOSSAS CRIANÇAS_!!  
\- Nossa, isso foi tão... Propaganda da Guerra Fria... - comentou a outra.  
\- Chega de falar, sim?  
\- Ah, não? É o que mantém eles ouvindo e a gente aprontando um plano de escape.  
\- Que plano?  
\- Cê não tá planejando um não?! Peraê mulher, eu tava confiando em ti nisso!!  
\- Desculpe-me, mas você fala demais e me desconcentrei.  
\- Como é que a gente vai escapar? Eu não sei fazer mágica que nem o Houdini!  
\- Quem é Houdini?  
\- Era um mágico bacana da...  
\- Não precisa continuar, falando demais, minha cabeça dói.  
\- Você tá sangrando, por isso que tou aqui falando.  
\- Eu, sangrando? - não havia percebido nisso, suas roupas já estavam encharcadas quando a briga começou no pântano. Por que estavam brigando? oh sim, as criaturas do pântano. Suas criaturas do pântano que iam destroçar os vigilantes, fazer uma distração nas forças armadas do vilarejo para ela ir a casa do tabelião e matá-lo a sangue frio. Talvez não tão frio. Torturaria ele na frente da esposa tão respeitosa. Falaria as atrocidades que presenciou na Corte de Alba entre os imundos da realeza e as aldeãs e servas. Desonraria a vida do crápula até após sua morte.  
\- Aprontem a fogueira!  
\- Vocês tão passando fome, frio e com suspeita de Peste, e querem fazer fogueira?! Isso é gastar recursos! - gritou a outra - Grão-Lorde, cadê a responsabilidade social?!  
\- Ela meio que tem razão sobre a gente passar frio aqui... - disse um dos vigilantes com dúvidas. Seu coração estava acelerado, bem mais que os outros. Novato, sem experiência, provavelmente nunca havia sangrado alguém, diga queimar alguém na fogueira.  
\- Se tivesse me ajudado a matar aquele bastardo filho de uma égua, não estaríamos aqui. - chiou impaciente para a outra, esta respondeu com outra cotovelada devagar, sentiu então a dor lancinante. Perto de uma costela, invadindo aos poucos seus órgãos internos, a morte lenta espreitando, não teria muito tempo. - O que tem naquele livro estúpido afinal?  
\- Últimas palavras, hereges pecadores, filhas de Satã, concubinas de Belzebu? - questionou o padre.  
\- Olha se você considerar Belzebu ou Baalzebub, demônio citado no Antigo Testamento e mencionado no Dicionário Infernal de Plancy como irmão mais velho de Satã...  
\- Vejam, vejam! Totalmente dominada pelo Diabo! Condenada ao fogo eterno do Inferno por seu conhecimento...  
\- Eu li num livro, cara! Não precisa fingir surpresa. Oh! Idade Média: as pessoas não leem... Foi mal!  
\- Não ouçam as palavras amaldiçoadas dessa concubina de Satã!  
\- Cara que cisma é essa com amantes e concubinas? Alguém por favor pode me dizer que dia é hoje?!  
\- Desperdiçou suas últimas palavras com isso? - suspirou com cansaço e a fincada que sentiu do lado de um seio a fez respirar com dificuldade.  
\- Você é a feiticeira aqui, ué? Faz algumas coisas... - sentiu o cheiro forte de feno e pequenas toras de madeira sendo posicionadas ali perto.  
\- Estou ocupada com o sangramento interno. E suporto bem o calor, é meu elemento...  
\- Oh bem, tenho problemas com coisas que pegam fogo, tipo eu. E livros. - riu-se a outra, tentou rir também, mas seu corpo foi içado por mãos fortes e sujas para ser presa a um poste de madeira para a fogueira.  
\- Desde que vi essa sua cara naquele pântano, você só sabe falar de livros...  
\- Não me julgue. Sou bibliotecária! Livros são legais!  
\- Você é o quê?! - exclamou o Grão_lorde com um tom esganiçado.  
\- Bibliotecária. Trabalho em uma biblioteca, quer dizer, a Biblioteca. - a voz da outra era cheia de orgulho.  
\- Você é do mosteiro agostiniano?!  
\- Quê, não, Biblioteca. Trabalho em uma.  
\- Você é a pessoa que cuida da biblioteca dos agostinianos?  
\- Tipo, Santo Agostinho? É, pode ser... - respondeu a outra titubeando nas palavras - Okay gente, eu respondo tudinho isso e mais umas coisas, se vocês nos soltarem e eu poder conversar com o tabelião...  
\- São as palavras de sedução dos demônios da legião impiedosa de Lúcifer!! Estão nos enganando!!  
\- Mas se ela for agostiniana...  
\- Os monges não saberão disso.  
\- Quais monges? Peraê, monges? Agostinianos? Idade média? Baixa ou alta idade média? Invasão da Turquia ou dos Otomanos? Alguém?  
\- Hoje é o dia antes do dia sagrado. - falou o vigilante inexperiente.  
\- Sexta?  
\- O quê?  
\- O quê?  
\- É sexta? Então... Cheguei cedo demais.  
\- Desce elas do poste.  
\- O quê?!  
\- O quê?  
\- Oh ótimo, minhas costas não estavam aguentando...

Outro momento depois...

\- Então... Seu nome é Jordana Muirgein?  
\- O quê? Não, mas que raios?! Para de me... cutucar!  
\- Por que tá usando meu nome então?  
\- Padre, posso pedir clemência? Dizer que vou me comportar, algo assim? Não aguento mais essa aí...  
\- Discordo de sua decisão, Grão-Lorde. É correto obedecer a Palavra de Deus e atear fogo nelas, agora.  
\- Oh padre, qual parte do "Amai o próximo como a ti mesmo" que não caiu a ficha?  
\- Quê?!  
\- "Não matarás", também serve...  
\- Mas se elas forem da biblioteca agostiniana?! - a discussão se manteve por alguns momentos, sua cabeça começou a pesar no pescoço, deixou-se cair devagar ao sentir os joelhos falharem.  
\- Whoooooooa, alguém ajuda que, eita! Hey fica acordada! É a sua execução esperando! - a outra tentou segurá-la com um desajeitado puxão.  
\- Esquece essa maluquice de obedecer cegamente o Livro e obedeça a ordem!  
\- Isso, isso é heresia, blasfêmia Grão-Lorde!!  
\- Isso sou eu protegendo o meu traseiro e o seu e de qualquer um aqui que decida matar um agostiniano. Aqueles monges mantiveram a nossa economia durante séculos, não quero trazer uma cisão pra cá.  
\- Não vai ter fogueira então? - perguntou o inexperiente tentando ajudar as duas emaranhadas nas cordas.  
\- Ah qualé? Tava esperando pela torcida: "Queimem a bruxa! Queimem a bruxa!".  
\- Por que faríamos isso?  
\- Eu vi num filme uma vez... Doentio, sim. Divertido, talvez. Não para quem está sendo executado em uma Inquisição.  
\- Inquisi- o quê?!  
\- Ooooooh então é antes da Inquisição Católica? Santa Sé, Papa Lúcio? Nada familiar pra vocês. Quais deuses vocês veneram?  
\- Nonsense satânica, monsenhor. O lugar dessas bruxas é no Inferno.  
\- Dá pra calar a boca?  
\- Ninguém me ajuda com uma data!!  
\- Grão-Lorde, a multidão está com medo... As criaturas do pântano...  
\- Eu também teria se essas... duas aí forem do mosteiro agostiniano.  
\- É a obra dessas filhas do Caído!  
\- Prometeu?  
\- Oi?  
\- O cara gente boa que pegou o fogo do Olimpo e foi julgado a ficar a eternidade amarrado a um rochedo com uma águia devorando o fígado...?  
\- Ai, isso deve doer... - disse o inexperiente. - Ela tá bem? Ela não parece nada bem.  
\- Hemorragia interna, talvez entre em choque daqui alguns segundos... - e levantando a voz - Alguns historiadores o apelidaram de "Caído" devido sua penitência metafórica por trazer o fogo dos céus para ajudar a Humanidade a avançar, o mito é meio parecido com certo anjo...  
\- Certo, ela é da Biblioteca, não podemos queima-la.  
\- Mas a outra sim. A bruxa! - gritou o padre.  
\- Não, a outra não! - ralhou a outra.  
\- Amantes, é o que digo! - o padre replicou.  
\- Seu padre, Freud explica essa tua cisma com esse tópico. Tá traindo alguém?  
\- Haroldo!  
\- Eu sabia! [_Codex Iuris Canonici_](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%B3digo_de_Direito_Can%C3%B3nico)! Ah, como é ótimo trabalhar na Biblioteca!  
\- Tessa, não escute essa gentalha! São mentiras!  
\- Eu sabia que você estava dormindo com aquelazinha do outro lado do muro!  
\- Estamos em algum lugar do século X em uma Escócia meio na transição para o feudalismo... Isso quer dizer que os monges que cês tanto falam são...  
\- Ah por Yaweh, como eu sabia! Como eu sabia que você dormia com outra!  
\- Ela falou _Yaweh_? Essa palavra é judaica..! Cês tão me confundindo com as informações!  
\- Quer parar de resmungar de tudo e me ajudar a sair? Está bem quente aqui. - murmurou de forma arrastada, sua língua estava grande e seu corpo muito muito quente. Talvez a fogueira tenha sido acesa e nem soubera. Apagou por alguns segundos para então ter seu corpo colocado com todo cuidado no chão e suas vestes serem mexidas.  
\- Eu não vou te ajudar a matar o tabelião! - sussurrou a outra tateando suas costelas do lado direito esquerdo.  
\- E-ela v-vai morrer...?  
\- Não amigo de outra vida, ela não vai morrer. Essa aqui é vaso ruim. O que é bom, já que não quebra facilmente, mas bem... - ouviu alguns estalos acima de sua cabeça. - Cê tá com a vista ruim desde quando?  
\- Minha visão sempre foi turva...  
\- Me surpreende como você conseguiu sobreviver mais de 300 anos assim...  
\- Fale mais alto, aí todos saberão que sou realmente uma bruxa...  
\- Alquimista. Não discuta comigo. Tá registrado nos livros como Alquimista e assim vai ficar. Rapaz, pode pegar água pra mim?  
\- O que aconteceu com a decisão fatalista? - disse pausadamente, a dor continuava.  
\- Foi embora quando vi que quem morria aqui era você, não eu. E não queremos isso.  
\- Nós quem?  
\- Eu, Jesus Cristo, Santa Brígida, São Patrício, a Biblioteca... Não tá fazendo nenhum sentido pra ti, né?  
\- Leve uma mensagem aos agostinianos na montanha. - uma voz gritou do lado de fora - E enquanto eles não chegam, guardas! Levem essas duas às masmorras. Mas na cela de cima! E acendam uma fogueira perto! E levem água e pão!  
\- Nossa, que prestativos! Quero saber quem são esses caras pra geral ter tanto medo.  
\- Você não conhece os agostinianos...? - o inexperiente murmurou atônito.

  
\- Vamos, não nos atrase. - disse um guarda a erguendo com rudeza, sentiu a pontada novamente, sangue subiu pela sua garganta e travou em seu paladar. Segurou bem a vontade de gritar um feitiço, mas em sua condição atual não poderia gastar mais energia. Ao ser colocada sem jeito algum no chão da cela, tossiu sem conter as lágrimas. Suas mãos soltas foram para sua boca, segurando o coágulo saído da ferida.  
\- Extrato de girassol, ótimo para ferrões de mantícoras lodosas. - observou a outra se movimentando na cela com destreza, cutucando cada canto e juntando uma porção de feno e retirando uma parte de suas vestimentas esquisitas. - Aprendi isso com um carinha muito louco na entrada de Creta, ele meio que falava de Apocalipse e bestas com muitas cabeças, mas acho que tava era doidão de cogumelos. Coincidentemente o nome era João! - parou por um instante, colocando o feno ao redor dela e a fazendo levantar os braços para ser coberta com a peça de roupa engraçada que cobria as costas da estrangeira. - Preciso anotar isso em algum lugar, qualquer lugar... - uma longa pausa foi feita - Droga, esses caras nem devem saber o que raios é uma caneta... Era o que Marga sempre dizia " _Nunca esqueça do kit emergência: caneta, post-it, clipes e um pirulito de morango nos bolsos_ ", mas não, tinha que sair da Biblioteca SEM isso!  
\- Meu nome não é Jordana...  
\- Oh você não me diga?! - respondeu a outra com sarcasmo. - Já que é o MEU nome...  
\- Eu nem te conheço, como vou saber que é seu nome?  
\- Porque eu te conheço e esse não é seu nome. É o meu. E sei lá o porquê você ter adotado o meu nome, já que não traz vantagem alguma... Só confusão... - e com uma pausa demorada, sentiu o feno debaixo de suas pernas e mãos, era uma cama improvisada. Enfurnou-se na roupa de tecido estranho, o cheiro esquisito de algo adocicado, mas amargo. Aproximou onde o cheiro era mais abundante, uma das mangas da vestimenta. - A não ser que você quisesse costas quentes em nome dos agostinianos... Eu _odeio_ Santo Agostinho! - a confissão foi feita em forma de sibilo. - O cara literalmente arruinou com a filosofia platônica instituindo uma visão maniqueísta tão mesquinha e sórdida que dá vontade de voltar no tempo e bater no cara. Bem forte. Talvez eu faça isso. Sim, talvez eu faça... Agora... O que foi? - percebeu-se rindo sem forças, aos poucos se deixando cair na cama de feno e sentindo a maciez do tecido esquisito esquentar seu corpo enfraquecido.


	4. Estamos mesmo no presente...? (parte 2)

Olhou bem em seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, ou o que conseguia ver. Tinha diminuído de tamanho pelo menos uns 50 centímetros. Ao seu lado, a única pessoa que achava que não estaria ali. Subestimava demais seus estagiários, todos tão enfurnados em suas rotinas e vidinhas de referências do mundo pop que não prestava muito atenção no que falavam. O que faziam, o que comiam, se estavam indo bem nos estudos. Não era seu trabalho socializar com esse tipo de estudante, eram seus funcionários e pronto. Apenas isso.

O banheiro era de uma kitnet perto da universidade, desarrumada por natureza, infiltrações nas paredes perto do chuveiro, o espelho embaçado após o banho que tomou. Novas roupas, largas e enormes em seu corpinho de criança, mas confortáveis. Um casacão que parecia um vestido agora, o emblema da Universidade, furos nas mangas. Encaixou os polegares nos furos e se abraçou com cuidado. Não tinha mais seios crescidos, sua visão estava em foco normal de uma criança sem desenvolver miopia. A garganta ardia de prender o choro. Estava se sentindo alienígena experimentando a infância novamente.

 - Você tá se sentindo bem? - o sotaque da assistente de projetos educativos foi trêmulo. O "s" puxado como o seu era anos atrás, mas que abandonara quando na comunidade não era mais reconhecida como filha de imigrante. A linguagem local virou sua primeira fala. - Quer alguma coisa? faço uma sopa, algo assim.

 - Não, estou bem, querida. - respondeu apenas, o tom de sua voz não era mais ameno, mas sim de uma gralha de 10 anos de idade, baixinho e mensurando as roupas que estava. Sua face também não parecia lhe pertencer totalmente. As lembranças do começo da semana não era tão boas.

 

Desceu do banquinho que fora colocado para subir e alcançar a pia, suspirou longamente e resolveu encarar a vida como ela era agora. Sempre fora assim, desde que se conhecia. Tinha que ter um plano, voltaria para casa, cuidaria dos gatos, faria algumas ligações, tentaria encontrar o neto de seu professor e pediria conselhos judiciários sobre sua situação. Ser responsável e centrada, isso. Era um plano sendo formado.

Ao entrar na salinha minúscula com uma cama de campanha montada, travesseiros por todos os lados e a estagiária de pijamas a olhando com uma cara de piedade, a vontade de chorar voltou por instantes, até lembrar de quem era e que não poderia se deixar abalar. Ser adulta, encarar a vida de frente.

 - Tá frio, coloca essas meias, senão pode pegar resfriado.

 - Obrigada, querida. - ela respondeu imediatamente, sentando na cama e colocando as meias nos pés pequenos. A cicatriz que conseguira aos 7 anos de idade ao pisar em um prego de construção estava bem visível. O rangido da cama de campanha a deixou um pouco insegura.

 - Tem cobertores suficientes pra você? - perguntou Gloria digitando algo no celular. - Aqui não tem aquecimento, então...

 - Está tudo bem.

 - Estarei aqui do lado caso precisar. É só chamar. - a bibliotecária-mirim se deitou na cama feita especialmente para ela e percebeu que havia algo dentro das cobertas: um fantoche de pano desgastado, olhos de botões de cores diferentes e parecia algo similar a um pinguim torto. Pegou o bichinho de pelúcia improvisado e segurou bem forte contra o peito, tinha cheirinho de perfume de bebê. - Ah, o pinguim vai te aquecer também... Ele é fofinho...

 - Você não vai dormir? - perguntou puxando as cobertas para aquecer os ombros, a temperatura havia baixado drasticamente aquela semana, e a chuva estava mais grossa desde o sábado. A estagiária levantou uma xícara de café quente e depois um caderno grosso com anotações.

 - Revisando minhas notas para quinta, tenho um seminário.

 - Algum tópico em que eu possa ajudar? - perguntou com a voz embargada de emoção, não sabia que a estagiária se empenhava tanto em estudar meso depois do expediente. E porque queria se sentir como si mesma novamente, bibliotecária.

 - O que você sabe sobre Medicina Regenerativa? - Marga pensou um pouco, seus olhos estavam já pesados pelo sono, o dia havia sido cheio de descobertas sobre si mesma nos olhos de outras pessoas. Em um impulso, soltou:

 - QH588.S83. - a estagiária quase cuspiu o gole de café para dentro da xícara.

 - Oi?!n

 - É a numeração da estante na biblioteca de ciências da saúde...

 - Cê tá brincando?! - disse a estagiária se aproximando da cama, interessada em saber como aquilo havia acontecido. - Você decorou o número de uma biblioteca que não é a sua?!

 - Fiz voluntariado lá e na Latino quando Katrina baixou.

 - Esse número aí...

 - QH588.S83.

 - Peraê, deixa eu anotar... É sobre Medicina Regenerativa?

 - Provavelmente... - disse a menininha esfregando os olhos, a estagiária se aproximou mais dela e a cobriu direito nas costas e afagou os cabelos desgrenhados. - Eu daria uma olhada antes na seção de referência se você quer algo mais mastigado, há alguns manuais que podem dar uma... - e bocejando, tentou disfarçar o sono que se aproximava.

 - Ou posso perguntar a um bibliotecário...

 - Isso sim, isso mesmo... - balbuciou a menininha de olhos fechados e bocejando novamente.

 - Aprendi com a melhor...

 - Ok, deixa eu dormir.

 - Rabugenta.

 - Folgada.

 

No meio da noite acordou com algo cutucando seu lado.

Era o corpinho miúdo da bibliotecária se aconchegando no seu.

A menininha tremia, algo contido e espaçado, coberta cobrindo a cabeça, pinguim torto na outra mão. A pouca luz em um espectro bege iluminava a face úmida.

 - Tá tudo bem? - recebeu a resposta com um aceno negativo da menininha. Uma das meias havia saído do pé, os olhos grandes e inchados pelo choro, não ouvira, havia caído no sono depois de tentar decorar as anotações sobre o seminário. Olhou de relance para o celular, três e trinta e três da madrugada. - Vem cá, traz a outra coberta? Pronto... - se espremendo em seu colchão fino e desregular, nada confortável para suas costas.

 - Sonhei com algo ruim, acordei assustada.

 - Tudo bem agora, foi só um pesadelo... - aconchegando a menina mais perto e verificando brechas nos cobertores. - Durma aqui comigo que aí não tem como ter pesadelos...

 - Como você sabe que não vou ter?

 - Porque secretamente sou uma bruxa que comanda sonhos de crianças...

 - Você e suas piadinhas nada engraçadas... - ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, até a criança tremer ao seu lado, Gloria fez o que sua irmã mais velha sempre fazia quando ela tinha pesadelos: abraçou-a com cuidado e começou a desenhar letras no bracinho da menininha com a ponta do dedo.

 - Amanhã vamos ver seus gatinhos...

 - Tou com saudades deles...

 - E vamos ver novas roupas também...

 - Será que acordarei amanhã e voltarei ao normal?

 - Se você respirar fundo e fazer um pedido as estrelas, talvez. Por que não?

 - Por que tá escrevendo em latim no meu braço? - perguntou a menininha com a voz cheia de sono.

 - Oi?

 - 12 anos em colégio de padres, e com certeza isso não é uma oração...

 - E-eu só estava escrevendo coisas nada a ver... - confessou a estagiária sem saber o que estava fazendo. Talvez a velha estivesse a provocando com seu intelecto mais experiente, parou de "escrever" e se concentrou em manter sua posição desconfortável na cama improvisada no chão.

 - Eles me deram um cookie bem gostoso quando saí...

 - Os padres?

 - Não, sem padres... - o murmúrio foi se tornando inteligível. Gloria percebeu que a menina já dormia, apenas falava sozinha no sono.

 - Quem te deu o cookie?

 - Minha balança foi leve... Bem leve... - Gloria não conseguiu deixar de dar uma risadinha cansada e desligou a lâmpada do pequeno abajur perto de si. 

 

_Segunda de Mardi Gras._

Muito lixo no chão na avenida principal. Pedaços de carros alegóricos nos cantos de becos, ruas transversais. As grades de segurança sendo recolocadas para os próximos desfiles.

 

 - Não quero voltar a ser criança, é um saco. - disse do nada com um pãozinho de mel na boca e ajeitando os shorts que pegara emprestado da estagiária. Regis viria com roupas de segunda mão de sua neta, Tim havia passado a noite em sua casa com os gatos.

 - Talvez você tenha um pouco de diversão agora. - a menininha a olhou como se tivesse surgido uma cabeça extra em seu pescoço.

 - Não funciona assim. Sempre trabalhei. Sempre. - limpando a mão com farelos na cintura. - Serviço de casa, quintal, roça e galinheiro. Sempre. Meus pais não eram desses de querer um futuro melhor pros filhos, pra me manter no colégio também trabalhava. - olharam para os dois lados para atravessarem um sinal, a mão pequena fez a estagiária parar no lugar. - Não se atravessa quando o sinal tá fechado pra gente e aberto pros carros.

 - Não tinha carro nenhum!

 - Feriado, motoristas de feriado.

 - Credo, dá pra perceber que você não deixou a rabugice de lado. - atravessaram quando o sinal abriu - Você não brincava não? Não tinha amiguinhas?

 - Nós todos trabalhávamos. Juntar dinheiro que dava, ajudar a família, não tínhamos tempo. As coisas eram diferentes em 1967...

 - Caramba, você viu a Guerra do Vietnam?

 - E os protestos e [Loving versus Virginia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loving_v._Virginia)... Foi um ano bem agitado para nós...

 - Às vezes esqueço que você viveu isso tudo... Imigrantes?

 - Isso.

 - Sinto muito.

 - Com sua licença?!

 - Não, não por ser imigrante, isso é de boas. Por não ter tido infância.

 - Da onde você vem, menina?

 - Tenho o dobro da sua idade e me chamando de menina? - a menininha cruzou os braços, já viam o prédio da biblioteca ao fundo - Tá, okay... Nasci no Sul.

 - O sotaque denunciou...

 - Não é? Tem gente que não entende bem quando tou falando rápido. E você?

 - Nasci aqui. Vivi aqui durante esse tempo todo. O sotaque é o mesmo.

 - E seus pais?

 - Norte. Área rural.

 - Oh... Então... Você não tem mais família?

 - Não. Morreram muito cedo.

 - Sinto muito. - a menininha deu de ombros e verificou o procedimento de abertura da biblioteca que a estagiária fazia. O alarme tocou estridentemente. Pegando as chaves da mão da mais velha, a menina foi rápida no girar da maçaneta e desligar o alarme da forma como deveria ser feita. A biblioteca estava em um silêncio de final de semana acompanhado pelo feriado.

 - Tudo bem, menina... As coisas eram diferentes há muito tempo atrás... Chegar na minha idade era luxo.

 - Ahn...?

 - A minha antiga idade? Por Dewey segurando as calças, quando é que vocês vão acostumar?! Eu continuo a mesma!

 - É estranho, só isso. Você é uma criança, sabe?

 - Haja paciência... - abrindo as cortinas do Hall. - Um pouco de sol não vai machucar ninguém.

 - Já foi a um parque de diversões? - lançou a estagiária com curiosidade. A criança a sua frente fazia as mesmas coisas que a senhorinha que conhecia desde ano passado. O mesmo andar direcionado, a concentração com o procedimento.

 - Já.

 - Comeu doces no Halloween até a barriga doer?

 - Eu prefiro assustar as crianças.

 - E festa de pijama? - Marga virou para Gloria de forma insultada.

 - Ahn? O quê você tá querendo dizer?

 - Nunca foi a uma festa de pijamas?! - a menininha piscou algumas vezes procurando uma resposta. - Ooooooh para tudo que vai ter festa de pijamas na biblioteca!! Antes da Páscoa!!

 - Hey, eu não autorizei isso!! - a criança exclamou alarmada.

 - Uma faixa enorme aqui no Hall de Festa de pijamas!! Mini sessão de desenhos animados e leitura compartilhada! E pro povo dos grupos de leitura, programação especial!!

 - Gloria, eu não autorizei isso de...

 - Um autor de histórias infantis...? Será que o Ralfi está disponível? Ele escreve coisas incríveis.

 - Não temos dinheiro para pagar autores!

 - Ele me deve uma, vai aceitar na hora. - e dando um pulinho de alegria, pegou a menina nos braços e a abraçou muito - Yeaaaaah festa de pijamas!!

 - Eu não quero festa de pijamas!!

 - Já era, chuchu. Vai ser de arrebentar.

 - Não, não minha biblioteca!! Ouviu?! Respeite a minha autoridade Gloria, nada dessas festinhas na minha biblioteca!!


End file.
